


Delivering Sandwiches

by chellefic



Series: How Sam Winchester Learned Things a Brother Shouldn't Know [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam went out for sandwiches. The question is: will he be able to deliver them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivering Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fabulous moonlettuce for the beta.

Balancing the bag of sandwiches and six pack in one hand, Sam raised his other hand, intending to knock on the door to Dean's motel room. Before his knuckles touched the wood, a hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Oh no, you don't," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers.

***

 **One Hour Earlier**

Dean pressed the channel button on the remote, turning from sports to more sports to a movie he'd seen at least three times. Television just hadn't been the same since they canceled _Dr. Sexy, M.D._. He'd tried watching that House show, but Wilson was really annoying.

"Dean," Cas said, materializing at the foot of the bed, right between Dean and the television.

Dean smiled. "Cas." Seeing Cas was a good thing. Seeing Cas without Sam around was an even better thing.

"Remember that book Bobby suggested?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded. He vaguely remembered Cas talking to Bobby on the phone and Bobby mentioning possible instructions for creating another demon-killing knife. He'd been a little distracted by Cas's lips at the time and was kind of hazy on the details.

"I found it."

"That's great."

"It was buried in the back of a New Age bookstore in Dayton."

Dean blinked. They'd found useful stuff in weirder places.

Cas smiled, the small, pleased, kind-of-secret smile Dean thought he might be the only person to see. "The bookstore was offering a free book with purchase." Cas reached into his coat and pulled out a book, _The Art of Massage_.

"Have you read it?"

"Of course. But I need someone to practice on."

That was totally a line. Dean was sure of it. Cas was using lines. It made Dean feel oddly proud. "If you need a volunteer..." he offered.

"I do," Cas said with a nod.

Standing, Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"You'll need to take off more than that," Cas said.

***

"You, Sam Winchester, are a menace," Gabriel said pointing at him.

Sam wanted to argue the point, but he was tied to a chair in his motel room with a gag around his mouth.

***

 **40 Minutes Earlier**

"Good?" Cas asked, digging his thumbs into the muscles at the top of Dean's back.

"Awesome," Dean murmured.

Cas had taken off his jacket and coat before rolling up his sleeves and straddling Dean's hips. His hands were warm and strong, coated with a lightly scented oil. Dean thought it might be sandalwood, not that he was thinking about it much. Most of his attention was focused on Cas's hands and the way they were moving over his skin, pressing into tight muscle, making him feel relaxed and turned on at the same time.

***

"Your brother accuses you of cockblocking, doesn't he?" Gabriel asked, leaning against the motel room dresser and crossing his feet at the ankle. "One can hardly blame him. You do it without even trying."

"Mmmpp," Sam said, wishing he had some idea what the hell Gabriel was talking about.

***

 **20 Minutes Earlier**

Dean groaned. Who knew having your ass massaged would feel this good? Apparently, the old gluteus maximus could get as tight as any other muscle.

Cas's fingers found one of those spots where the muscle had somehow gotten out of whack and Dean winced. After a moment, the discomfort gave way with a small tingle. Warmth spread from Cas's fingertips deep into the muscle. Dean was pretty sure Cas was using his angel mojo, but he wasn't about to complain.

***

"Do you know how difficult it is to trap an angel?" Gabriel asked. "The work I put into locking your brother and mine in that room? And what do you do? You just go waltzing on up and open the door."

Resigned to his fate, at least for the moment, Sam didn't attempt to talk. He just glared.

"Not to mention the effort it took to make certain Dean had just the right hotel room. You'd be amazed at how few hotel rooms in Peoria have hot tubs. It would've been much easier if you'd gone to the Poconos. But you didn't, and I had to create an insurance convention in Peoria with virtually no notice, and what do you do, you find a window washing lift."

At least now Sam knew who had been stopping him from getting to Dean, but he still had no idea why.

Or what Gabriel was up to now.

***

 **Present**

After working his hands to the base of Dean's calf, Cas slid off the foot of the bed and stood. "Turn over."

Dean rolled onto his back, and looked down the bed at Cas. There was an obvious bulge in his pants. With his shirt partially untucked and his sleeves rolled up, he looked like he needed someone to finish undressing him. And Dean was just the man for the job. "Come here."

Getting onto the bed, Cas crawled upward until he was kneeling over Dean, a knee on each side of his hips, a hand next to each of his shoulders.

Dean had spent his entire life around driven people. As serious, as focused, as intense as Cas was, he was nothing like them. Cas made Dean want to teach him how to play, to laugh. He wanted to watch _Spaceballs_ with Cas and explain every joke.

Cas's gaze held all of its usual intensity, but there was a softness there, too. Something Dean didn't know how to name. Whatever it was, he wanted more of it.

Reaching up, he pressed his palm to Cas's cheek, fingertips sliding back to rest beneath his ear.

"Cas."

Instead of answering, Cas leaned down, coming closer and closer until his lips touched Dean's.

Cas kissed him carefully, like he wasn't sure what to do, but Dean didn't take charge. He followed where Cas led, kissing as carefully as he was being kissed.

***

"Which brings us to today. Do you know what you and your ill-timed sandwich delivery would have interrupted if I hadn't stopped you?" Gabriel asked, uncrossing his legs and taking a step toward Sam. He snapped his fingers and the television sprang to life.

On the screen two people kissed. Two male people. And one of them was Dean.

Dean who was clearly naked, while Cas stretched out on top of him on a motel bed, still clothed.

"Mpfmf," Sam said, managing to lift the legs of the chair slightly and banging it against the floor.

"I never thought you'd be a homophobe," Gabriel said.

"Mmmmfff," Sam answered. On the screen Dean was tugging Cas's shirt free of his pants. Sam jerked his gaze away. "Mmmph," he insisted.

"Oh all right," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers.

The gag disappeared. "You sick fuck," Sam said. "What did you do to them?"

"What did I do to them? Nothing. All I did was give them some alone time. Alone time you kept interrupting."

"You expect me to believe that."

"I'm an archangel, not Cupid. I can't make people fall in love, or even lust."

"Right. So you're just what-- being thoughtful?"

"Actually, I am. I noticed it during your sojourn in TVLand. Dean was so concerned about Castiel, he was willing to deep fry me in holy oil. And Castiel, well, he was very determined to get to you. It wasn't hard to put two and two together and come up with four." Gabriel gestured at the screen Sam had been trying to ignore.

Dean was kissing the side of Cas's neck and Cas was holding on to Dean like he was never going to let go.

Sam looked away. "Dean likes women. Believe me, I know, I've spent twenty years listening to him talk about them."

"Which doesn't mean he can't want Castiel. Look at him," Gabe said, looking appreciatively at the screen. "You have to admit, he chose a good-looking vessel. The real Castiel is pretty hot, too. Back in the old days, in heaven, I actually found myself thinking about him once or twice. I stopped myself, though. Having those thoughts about your younger brother is just tacky, don't you think?" He paused, then smirked. "An older brother on the other hand--"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Is it so hard to believe that maybe I'd like to see my brother happy?"

"The last time we saw you, you wanted Dean and I to let your other brothers destroy the world. You weren't all that concerned about Cas's happiness then." A gasp came from the direction of the television. Sam barely managed to stop himself from looking. "Would you please turn that off?"

"You're such a prude," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. The television clicked off.

"Thank you."

Gabriel sat on the foot of the bed. "You were right. I don't want to see this world end. I like it here. Our best hope of stopping my beloved brothers is them--" Gabriel tilted his head in the direction of the now dark television. "And you."

"And you want them to have sex, why?"

"Because together they will be stronger than they are apart. Because your brother has spent his entire life protecting and taking care of those weaker than he is. He doesn't have to protect Castiel. Castiel is someone he can lean on."

"He can lean on me," Sam said, but even as he said it, he knew it wasn't completely true. In theory, Dean could lean on him. In practice, he would always be the younger brother Dean had been charged with protecting.

Gabriel just looked at him.

"Dean gets someone to lean on. What does Castiel get?" Sam asked.

"Something to fight for."

"He's already fighting."

"Laid then," Gabriel said leaning back on his elbows. "He is a virgin, after all. Or maybe I should say was."

***

Tucking his face in next to Dean's neck, Cas groaned.

Dean had a hand spread across half of Cas's ass, encouraging the rocking of Cas's hips, the drag of skin against skin. With his other hand, he stroked Cas's back, drinking in the feel of smooth, soft skin beneath his palm.

Cas was coming apart in his arms, and Dean wanted to spread himself open, let Cas get as close as he needed to.

Turning his head, he brushed the spot beneath Cas's ear with his lips. Cas shuddered.

One more thrust of his hips and he came, shaking. Dean held him, kissed his temple, and used every bit of self-control he had to keep his hips still. This was Cas's moment and he wanted Cas to enjoy every second of it.

Cas relaxed against him and Dean smiled. "Good, huh?"

"Better than the first time," Cas said, managing to sound content and surprised at the same time. He lifted his head. "What about you? You haven't--"

"I'm good," Dean said, using a hand to guide Cas's lips to his. He lifted his hips. His cock slid surprisingly easily along Cas's skin. Cas's come. That had to be it. He was sliding his cock through Cas's come. The thought alone was enough to take him right to the edge. After just a couple of thrusts he was coming, too, pleasure pouring out of him. He felt insanely like he was giving Cas a gift. Like his enjoyment was some kind present.

With the way Cas kissed him as the last of his orgasm shuddered through him, he thought maybe it was.

***

"If I promise not to interrupt them, will you untie me?"

Gabriel narrowed his gaze. "Maybe we should check in, make sure they're past the interruption stage first."

"Do we have to?" Sam asked. He knew it sounded a little whiny but there were some things brothers weren't supposed to know.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the television came on.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Prude."

"You better be thinking about doing this again. Otherwise, I'm going to be insulted," Dean said.

"I've already come to the conclusion we should do this whenever possible," Cas answered.

The conversation was clearly post-coital. Sam risked opening an eye. They were lying together on the bed, naked, but the television was only showing them from the waist up. Sam glanced at Gabriel, surprised at his discretion.

Gabriel shrugged a single shoulder.

"Good," Dean said. He was on his back, with Cas on his side beside him. Cas was resting a hand on Dean's stomach and Dean slid his hand up Cas's forearm.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Yes, I'll give you a blow-job. Never tried it before, but, hey, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Sam glared at Gabriel, because that little tidbit fell squarely in the shouldn't know category.

Cas actually smiled. "I'd like to try fellatio, but that wasn't what I wanted to ask."

"You want to give me a blow-job? 'cause I'm up for that. Maybe I should say I can get up for that."

"Yes, I want to fellate you, but still not my request."

"Okay, what was your request?"

"I want you to forgive yourself," Cas said quietly. "And Sam."

The open expression on Dean's face disappeared and he sat up. Before he could get out of the bed, Cas stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Dean," Cas said, sitting up himself. He was facing Dean's side. Dean was looking at the wall.

"You know what I did. It's not something you forgive."

"We all make mistakes, Dean."

"Mistakes? I broke. I picked up a knife and I used it to slice people's souls open."

"Alistair tortured you for 30 years. Every day."

"Yeah, well, he tortured my father for a century and he didn't break."

Cas frowned. "Who told you that?"

"Alistair," Dean said. He was still looking at the wall, but Sam knew he was willing to listen. If he hadn't been he'd have gotten up already.

"Alistair was a liar."

Dean turned toward Cas. "You know what happened to my father?"

"No. But I know what happened to thousands of others who were tortured by Alistair. Angels and humans. They all broke, Dean, every one of them. It's possible your father was an exception--"

"But you don't think that's likely."

"No." Cas squeezed Dean's arm. "Alistair wanted you to think you were weak."

"I broke the first seal."

"And Sam broke the last," Cas said.

Pushing away from him, Dean stood and took a couple of steps toward the dark brown paneling that covered the wall.

Cas followed, stepping right in front of Dean, forcing Dean to look at him. "And I obeyed orders long after I should've stopped. I knew the orders were wrong and I obeyed anyway."

"You thought it was God's will."

"No," Cas said, shaking his head. "Deep inside I knew it wasn't. I didn't want to face what my brothers were doing, what they had become. Had I stood up to them sooner, the final seal would've held."

"So what are you saying? I need to forgive you, too?"

"Maybe. We're following your lead, your plan, taking on both heaven and hell, fighting a war on two fronts when we don't stand a chance of winning on one."

"This is making me feel much better. Really, you're putting me in a forgiving mood."

"All we have is one another. You know this. Your guilt, my guilt, Sam's guilt, all it will do is get in the way."

Dean looked at him for a long moment. "The anger, too, huh?"

"Yes, Dean," Castiel said, placing a hand on Dean's chest. "The anger too."

Closing his eyes, Dean dropped his chin to his chest. "I don't want to become him. Future Dean."

"Then don't," Cas said. "If it helps, I have my own forgiving to do."

Dean opened his eyes. "Oh?"

"My brothers. I've forgiven their arrogance, their selfishness, their pride, even their blasphemy."

"Have you forgiven them for being douche bags, 'cause that's a pretty big flaw in my book."

Cas smiled, but only for an instant. "I can't forgive them for leaving you in hell. They knew you were there. We could have saved you. If I'd known the truth I would have saved you."

"Or died trying." Dean's expression had softened, like maybe he understood why it pained Cas that he couldn't forgive. Sam didn't get it.

"Or died trying," Cas said.

Wrapping his arms around Cas, Dean leaned on him, resting his cheek against the side of Cas's neck.

"I hurt when you hurt," Cas whispered, his own arms winding around Dean. "When you're hurting yourself..."

"I'll try," Dean whispered back. "The guilt, the anger, I'll try to forgive, try to put it behind me. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

"You see my point." Gabriel snapped his fingers and the television clicked off.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Sam said. Usually the only other person who could make Dean see sense was Bobby, and not even Bobby would've been able to get through to him on this. He wouldn't have even tried.

"Then I believe my work here is done." Gabriel snapped again and the ropes tying Sam to the chair disappeared.

So did Gabriel.

Rising from the chair, Sam stretched his arms up over his head and then shook them out. Dean and Cas. It wasn't as weird as it should've been. He could live with it. He was even happy for them.

Just as long as Dean didn't start talking about blow-jobs.


End file.
